


STARKILLER BASE: HUX AND KYLO’S ROOM

by armintheyard



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, drugz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armintheyard/pseuds/armintheyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a question, but does Kylo have the answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	STARKILLER BASE: HUX AND KYLO’S ROOM

Kylo Ren was sitting at his computer getting ready to upload his latest photo manip of himself standing next to Darth Vader to deviantart when Hux burst into the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Did you take my coke????”

“No”

“It was right here!!!”

“Are you sure you didn’t hide it somewhere again?”

“No I didn’t hide it I had it right here on the table”

“Well I haven’t seen it”

“Well then where the fuck is it you are the only one here, Ben!”

“DONT CALL ME THAT” screamed Kylo, flipping over the table.

Hux spotted his baggie on the floor where it had fallen (he had hidden it under a bunch of papers) and dove down to retrieve it. Kylo tore off his mask and threw it at the wall, breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry,” said Hux as he prepared a couple lines on the cracked screen of Kylo’s laptop, “do you want some?” He smiled conciliatory.

“Ok fine.” Sighed Kylo, flopping down on the floor beside him.


End file.
